UNA AGRADABLE CONDENA
by himepeti
Summary: HINATA SE VE FORZADA A CONTRAER MATRIMONIO.. CONTIENE LEMMON


Mis ojos lunas no detenían las lágrimas que brotaban sin control, mi cuerpo tiene una especie de epilepsia convulsiona sin control y no entiendo como llegué a mi habitación, quizás corrí tan de prisa como mis piernas me lo permitieron hasta llegar a este lugar y poder romperme, hace un rato que dejé de escuchar como dejaban de tocar la puerta y llamarme preocupados por mi actuar, recargo la cabeza en la puerta, empiezo a sentir la dureza del piso de madera debajo de mi trasero y mi cuerpo sigue temblando y el recuerdo viene a mi mente torturándome nuevamente, todo este año después de que la cuarta guerra ninja terminara soñé con que Naruto correspondiera mis sentimientos y la única verdad es que él ama con todas sus fuerzas a Sakura y ella finalmente ha podido corresponder sus sentimientos, han decidido casarse y mi corazón no puede con esa noticia... debería estar feliz por él, porque ahora se encuentra con el amor de su vida, dicen que la felicidad de la persona amada es la tuya, pero lo cierto es que no me siento feliz, me siento desdichada... quizás no soy tan buena como creí, porque deseo que ella desaparezca, aunque también con todo mi pesar reconozco que no es su culpa.

Aquello fue el inicio de mi infelicidad, los seis meses siguientes no fueron mejores me mostré fuerte porque no tuve opción pero me dolía en el alma verlos juntos, ella es la causante de esas flamantes sonrisas que él esboza no yo... ¿ahora qué haré? De buenas a primeras padre ha decidido que debo casarme con Uchiha Sasuke, con la sola idea mi cuerpo se estremece, él fue la persona que Naruto kun siempre quiso de regreso y es la misma que tantos problemas causó en la aldea y aunque ahora es un ninja de Konoha nadie puede borrar los crímenes que ha cometido, les muestran respeto pero en realidad es miedo a morir en sus manos... y yo ahora tengo miedo de estar en sus manos, sé que no debo hacer conjeturas de las personas sin antes tratarlas pero él es diferente, es el vengador Uchiha.

El día de mi boda estaba tan nerviosa que gustosa hubiera escapado, pero no pude hacerlo mi padre me hubiera odiado y apenas he podido ganar un poco de su confianza y yo sólo sé hacer lo que los demás esperan de mí, ahora luzco como una princesa con el traje especial de novia japonés, mi pelo en un sencillo pero elegante peinado en mi nuca. No me atreví a verlo durante la ceremonia pero pude sentir esa oscuridad que irradia su cuerpo, seguramente si viera su chakra esto podría confirmarlo, su voz grave al decir sus votos me paralizó y lo vi sin verlo porque yo soy incapaz de sostener esa mirada tan profunda. Ni en el banquete pude verlo, estar sentada a su lado era lo más extraño del mundo mi corazón agitado asustado, los nervios a todo lo que dan y cuando Sakura y Naruto, nos felicitaron quise ponerme a llorar, verlos tan felices es cómo si se burlaran de mi desgracia pero nuevamente puse buena cara y les agradecí ¿qué podía hacer?

Estar en la mansión Uchiha me dio un nuevo golpe, esto era real mi cuerpo volvió a temblar aunque yo luchaba por contenerlo pero sin éxito, lo seguí en un estado de estupor hasta la habitación con las manos en mi pecho intentando controlarme, aceptar las cosas es una cosa pero hacerlas es otra y por más que quiero ocultar mi miedo, no puedo y él es Uchiha Sasuke debió darse cuenta de eso ya.

-¿Vas a hablar? –Su voz me hace dar un pequeño brinco, ¿y cómo no? Soy un ratón sumamente asustada por primera vez en todo este tiempo puedo verlo, en su rostro no tiene ninguna expresión es cómo si no me hubiera dirigido la palabra, y ese porte que tiene luce elegante pero al mismo tiempo irradia todo ese peligro que emana sólo por ser él, comienza a quitarse la parte superior de su montsuki y vuelvo a temblar lo veo asustada seguramente, abrazando mi cuerpo sintiéndome aún más pequeña.-No pensé que fueras tan sumisa realmente- Ha llegado hasta mí tan rápido que no pude notarlo pero al haber dicho eso que me descolocó su dedo pulgar acaricia mi labio inferior, siento la calidez de su mano en mi mandíbula y nuevamente cometo el error de verlo a sus tan negros ojos, mostrándome más vulnerable porque empiezo a verlo distorsionado por las lágrimas que quieren escapar- Vamos Hyuga relájate- Su petición u orden no me ayuda en absoluto, sé lo que viene y jamás lo soñé de esta manera incluso ese primer beso que no fue más que un simple roce de labios no me dolió dárselo, pero mi primera vez sí... sellar este matrimonio me siento desdichada, esboza una sonrisa ladina y hasta cierto punto retorcida se inclina hacia mí y puedo sentir su aliento tibio en mi oreja y su dedo pulgar detiene sus caricias quedándose inmóvil –No tienes una puta idea de cómo soñé este momento—Me pongo rígida al escucharlo temerosa por sus palabras tan fuertes—Eres bastante débil pero verte luchar en la guerra fue algo digno de ver... me excitó.

Mis manos actuaron solas al escuchar aquello se posaron en sus pectorales alejándolo de mí, solo logre que me soltara porque hacer que él retroceda un paso sería demasiado, mi respiración es más irregular pero estoy asustada ¿cómo puede decirme eso? Verlo tan serio me confunde nuevamente es como si él no dijera nada, porque de alguien tan serio ¿cómo puedes creer que salen ese tipo de palabras? Veo su torso desnudo, cielos tan descuidada estoy que no me di cuenta de eso, me sonrojó de inmediato al notarlo y rápidamente posó mis ojos en mis pies, esto es tan incómodo... yo en verdad no quiero que esto suceda quiero salir corriendo a toda velocidad y antes de hacerlo me doy cuenta que él sería más rápido y seguramente complicaría todo, no me queda más que acatar lo que ahora mi esposo (y aceptarlo me desgarra) quiera.

-¿Qué pasa Hyuga?- Su voz sale áspera y tomó una gran bocanada de aire intentando responder un escueto "nada" pero las palabras no me salen por más que lo intento—¿Tendré que arrancarte las palabras? –Su amenaza hace que la adrenalina corra por mis venas, mi respiración es más superficial intentando jalar aire y no perderme en el abismo de las tinieblas, pero yo no puedo decir nada solo puedo levantar mi mirada y verlo nuevamente e intentar sacar palabra alguna pero nada sale de mi garganta y él me besa, sus movimientos son bruscos, lame mis labios en un inicio, después succiona, su lengua entra en mi boca y yo quiero apartarme de él mientras finalmente mis lágrimas contenidas brotan por mis mejillas pero él posa sus manos en mi cintura impidiéndome alejarlo sólo se acerca mucho más a mí, cuando estoy a punto de quedarme sin aire muerde mi labio inferior jalándolo mientras me libera aunque solo de ese beso porque sus manos siguen en mi cintura aferradas con fuerza, y sus ojos negros me hacen temblar, entrecierra sus ojos y se inclina nuevamente para hablarme en el oído—No quiero asustarte, ese no es mi objetivo Hyuga así que deja de temblar de una maldita vez—Su voz es molesta y simplemente no puedo—Te haré estremecer pero por otra causa.

-Po por fa favor—Logro sacar de mi garganta, no sé si le pido que se detenga y no me obligue a ser suya o porque que deje de decir esas cosas tan inapropiadas, por ambas o no sé porque—Emite un sonido que supongo es el indicio de una risa, pero no estoy segura.

-Ese titubeo por alguna enferma razón me gusta-Sus manos empiezan a subir y bajar por mi espalda en lo que parece una delicada caricia y si es verdad opinó igual mi padre odiaba que yo tartamudeara y no solo él mucha otra gente del clan—Aunque también quiero escuchar tu voz decidida o la normal—Sus labios se posan en mi mejilla dando delicados besos que hacen que mi miedo se intensifique cierro los ojos queriendo calmarme y resignarme a esto—Hyuga no tienes una maldita idea de las veces que te seguí y desee tenerte de esta forma. Tuve que hacer unos pequeños movimientos para lograrlo aunque no me arrepiento.

-¿Qué?-Le pregunto sin poder evitarlo al escuchar aquello, sus labios bajan a mi cuello y aunque no deseo esos besos hay una reacción en mi cuerpo que no puedo controlar, esos besos me hacen sentir cosas extrañas.

-No es momento de que lo sepas, sólo debes saber que yo voy a cuidar de ti—Su revelación hace que por alguna razón busque su mirada, esa oscura mirada que aunque no conozco del todo comprendo que no miente.

-¿Po por qué?—Él dibuja un intento de sonrisa al escucharme.

-Hay muchas razones: la obvia es porque ahora eres mi esposa, la verdadera y es hora de que lo sepas me gustas demasiado, me haces sentir cosas que no me gustan—Entrecierra los ojos y parece molesto por eso aunque no comprendo a que se refiere con eso—Y la más retorcida de todas es porque te deseo y quiero que mi clan renazca en tu vientre—Lo acaricia y yo sólo siento que caigo en un abismo.

Pierdo el contacto visual queriendo escapar de ahí nuevamente, Sasuke es guapo, muy guapo y estoy consciente que cualquiera desea estar en mi lugar pero aunque me siento de alguna manera halagada por sus palabras yo... yo sólo quiero irme de aquí. Toma mis manos y yo dejo que lo haga porque mi cabeza esta revuelta, pero al sentir la calidez de sus pectorales me hace volver a ver su rostro aunque tiene sus ojos cerrados mientras resbala mis manos por su torso, yo trago saliva estrepitosamente comprendiendo que hace que lo acaricie y él quizás disfrute aquello.

-Ahora eres mía Hyuga—Sus palabras posesivas me hacen tragar aire, veo sus ojos abiertos ahora y suelta mis manos para con su mano derecha tomarme por la cadera y volver a pegar nuestros cuerpos -¿Qué te da miedo?-Me pregunta y obviamente no puedo decir nada -¿Soy yo? ¿Crees que te lastimaré o mataré?—Cuestiona hosco.

-¿Po por qué n no lo lo haría?- Puedo preguntarle y él se ve molesto y yo vuelvo a estremecerme en sus brazos.

-Eres la única persona que puede decir que no lo haré—En sus ojos nuevamente no veo mentira, toma mi mano derecha y tira con fuerza provocando que me dé la vuelta pega mi espalda a su torso y sus brazos se cierran en mi vientre, lo primero que veo en la gran cama con un edredón azul marino, mi respiración nuevamente se agita y mi corazón esta disparado—Y es una promesa y yo como el dobe las cumplo. –Hinata quiero que confíes en mí—Mi corazón late diferente al escuchar mi nombre en sus labios, incluso hasta ha sonado hermoso—No te haré daño pero quiero que tú me ames a mí, porque de otra manera quizás veas por ti misma mi peor lado.

Giro mi cabeza buscando verlo, entiendo que quiera que yo tenga sentimientos hacia él ¿qué esposo no desearía eso de su esposa? Pero la forma en la cual lo ha dicho creo que él sabe de mi amor hacia Naruto, ¿he sido tan descuidada? Muerdo mi labio inferior nerviosa, él empieza a mover sus manos y comprendo que está quitando los amarres y broches, cierro mis ojos ofuscada y sus labios se posan en mi cuello besándolo, su lengua lame mi piel y yo me estremezco y no es exactamente por miedo que sí existe pero esta vez es por esa sensación eléctrica que recorre mi cuerpo y que no debería existir, sus manos atrapan mis pechos y abro la boca sorprendida de inmediato posó mis manos sobre las suyas intentando alejarlas pero me detengo apenada de lo que iba hacer ¿qué pretendo? De cualquier forma lo hará.

-Son aún más grandes de lo que se ven-Seguramente si pudiera ponerme más roja de lo que estoy lo haría ante ese inapropiado comentario-Anda hazlo, apártame-Me ordena y hasta ese momento me doy cuenta que mi agarre es fuerte.

-U usted es muy fuerte yo yo no podría- Le respondo es lo más lógico, lo apartaría pero él podría volver a tocarme al instante si es que logró quitarlo de mis pechos, besa mi mejilla y suelta mis pechos.

-No te has dado cuenta de tu poder sobre mí y eso en cierta manera es bueno, pero te confesaré algo todo lo que tú quieras yo lo haré... mierda, me casé contigo solo para tenerte y créeme casarme era algo que no estaba en mis planes.

Ahora que dice eso y mi cerebro se encuentra un poco más calmado me doy cuenta que en la mayoría de sus frases dice estar atraído por mí y es evidente que me da un poco de tiempo para asimilar todo esto, o eso parece porque de otra forma él ya pudo haberme tomado y sólo va lento queriendo que me haga a la idea, o quizás pretende alargar mi tortura.

-En verdad no deseo tomarte a la fuerza pero me estás haciendo esperar demasiado—Toma mi mano derecha en una de las suyas llevándola hacia atrás mientras habla y finalmente puedo sentir algo sumamente duro es extraño, abro más mis ojos al darme cuenta de lo que es, su pene—Lo has sentido, la tengo toda dura por ti, no es la primera vez muchas veces cuando te veía entrenar en el agua este era el resultado—Besa mi cuello, sus besos son húmedos y creo que jadea—Eres verdaderamente hermosa Hinata, tu cuerpo es tan perfecto, tus pechos me enloquecen y sólo quiero lamerlos, succionarlos y besarlos hasta que grites mi nombre extasiada—Su mano izquierda vuelve a subir tocando mi pecho izquierdo, acunándolo y comenzando a apretar su agarre, comienza a mover mi mano haciendo que frote su sexo y es vergonzoso pero no lucho contra él, sólo lo dejo hacer.

Su mano logra infiltrarse en mi ropa y al sentir su tacto en mi piel se eriza, sus dedos me queman por decirlo de alguna manera la sensación que percibo es tan difícil de explicar, lo cierto es que hace que mi cuerpo espere esas caricias, cierro los ojos no queriendo pensar en eso y sus largos dedos tocan mi pezón, lo atrapan, lo acaricia y aprieto mis labios para no emitir ningún sonido, suelta mi mano pero al poco tiempo vuelve a tomarla guiándola y esta vez puedo tocar su miembro entreabro los ojos al sentir el calor de su piel, y hace que cierre mis dedos en su ancho y la guía de abajo hacia arriba en su largo y una sustancia resbaladiza sale él no detiene mis movimientos aunque quise alejarla así que aquello sigue, suelta mi pecho y mi mano, hace que me dé la vuelta, sus ojos lucen diferentes incluso su rostro, no me atrevo a bajar la mirada por miedo a lo que puedo ver, sus manos vuelven a moverse hasta que logra que mi kimono quede suelto y lo baja por mis hombros pero al llegar a mis brazos lo detengo evitando mostrarme desnuda mis manos aferradas tratando de cubrir mis pechos, y cometo el error de agachar la mirada y veo su pene totalmente erecto y brilloso por su líquido preseminal y totalmente desnudo ¿en qué momento se desnudó?

-No pienses—Choca nuestras frentes y toma mis manos logrando que deshaga mi agarre y quitando la ropa, mi respiración se hace nuevamente irregular.

Posa su mirada en mis pechos bajándola por mi cuerpo se relame los labios y desvío la mirada avergonzada, me muerdo el labio inferior y él también lo hace provocando que cese al sentir sus dientes, aprieta un poco mientras nuestras miradas se encuentran fijas, finalmente da una leve succión.

-No hagas eso, no quiero que te lastimes—Su comentario me toma por sorpresa y nuevamente está de regreso ese vuelco en mi corazón.—Eres tan jodidamente hermosa—Suelta mi sostén y yo cautivada por sus palabras y empezando a creerlas lo dejó quitármelo.

Después de observar mis pechos, me besa apasionadamente y en esta ocasión le correspondo aunque torpemente puesto que él se mueve tan rápido, tan demandante y yo me siento deseada por primera vez, y eso me gusta me hace sentir por primera vez a gusto con mi cuerpo.

No tengo idea de cómo termine sentada en el borde de la cama, pero él se encuentra hincado entre mis piernas succionando uno de mis pezones mientras una de sus manos aprieta mi otro seno, lo acaricia y literalmente juega con mi pezón, ya no puedo reprimir mi sonidos y emito un jadeo, va de uno a otro pecho y sinceramente ya no pienso en nada más que en lo que me hace sentir con sus movimientos, al detenerse me quita las delicadas bragas de encaje blanco tan rápido que apenas soy consciente, en sus manos me he convertido en una muñeca, entreabro los ojos para verlo sonriendo y lentamente se agacha hasta mi zona intima entreabro los labios cuando sopla aire caliente que choca en mi intimidad provocando una deliciosa sensación lo veo acercarse para finalmente tomar mis piernas abrirlas aún más y besar mis labios mayores, me sonrojo e intento detenerlo pero él se aferra y mi agarre en su cabeza no es firme su lengua empieza a abrir mis pliegues y yo me derrito por la sensación abrumadora mis manos se posan en sus cabellos pero sin fuerza, echo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras lo siento lamer e introducir su lengua en mi intimidad, me estoy volviendo loca toca delicadamente con uno de sus dedos mí clítoris masajeándolo mientras su lengua sigue en movimiento, y yo estoy gimiendo y él no para de acariciar esa zona tan sensible rompiendo todo, aquella sensación que se había alojado en mi vientre tras sus atrevidas caricias y besos, y se libera me estremezco, tiemblo y mis energías se van y a lo lejos escuchó que el succiona en esa zona ya demasiado sensible.

Cuando abro los ojos lo primero que veo es su rostro, me besa los labios y ese sabor es salado introduce su lengua acariciando la mía, se aleja y me toma entre sus brazos rodea la cama y me recuesta, mis pies sienten la suavidad del colchón y la frescura del edredón e incluso el delicioso aroma masculino que emana, su rodilla aleja mis piernas y se introduce entre ellas su rostro se posa nuevamente frente al mío.

-No pensé que fueras tan intensa en la cama- Su comentario hace que recupere la vergüenza alejo la mirada y escucho su risa, provocando que vuelva a enfocarlo, el sonido es hermoso luce más relajado y está de regreso ese golpeteo en mi corazón, él es verdaderamente guapo, acaricia mi pierna izquierda levantándola haciendo que la flexione acercándola a su cuerpo.—Muchas veces imagine este día y tengo muchas ganas de hacértelo duro—Mi respiración de nueva cuenta se altera él sonríe ladinamente, volviéndose más guapo—No temas no pretendo lastimarte, voy a contenerme lo he hecho durante meses ¿qué tanto es unos minutos más?

-¿Por qué yo?—Le pregunto él parece estar obsesionado con hacerme suya.

-¿Por qué tú qué?-Responde hosco y aparto la mirada dándome fuerza para cuestionárselo.

-¿Por qué te gusto?

-No lo sé, eres diferente aunque eso no lo sabía en un inicio y ahí tampoco tenías nada especial te veías tan débil y sucia pero aún así lucías hermosa, tus ojos me atraparon cuando me viste aunque los míos no pudieron hacer lo mismo...—Debe hablar de la guerra, y si lo vi pero no sé en qué momento sucedió lo que relata—Después me di cuenta que cometí el error de caer en los encantos de la primogénita Hyuga, comprendí el porqué de tus modales finos pero no por qué no me mirabas, hice miles de planes buscando tu mirada y simplemente me ignorabas porque tu mirada estaba puesta en alguien más—Su mirada se ha vuelto oscura y apenada dejo de verlo—Lo entendí no me mirarías pero él no te miró y no entiendo por qué, pero siempre ha sido estúpido así que no me sorprende... así que sólo espere el tiempo necesario para que aceptaras lo ocurrido, pero no funcionó sólo quería que me dieras una noche, después quise dos, después tres, más no obtuve ninguna; pero ninguna maldita mujer me ignoró tanto como tú, no obtenía nada y tú no pensabas ni siquiera verme, nadie hirió mi ego tanto como tú y la única forma en la cual podía lograr que me pertenecieras era convirtiéndote en mi esposa—Abro los labios un tanto sorprendida, ¿hizo todo eso por tenerme una noche?

-¿Cuándo consiga lo que desea qué hará?—Entrecierra sus ojos con molestia.

-¿Tú no lo comprendes verdad?—Me pregunta exasperado—Siénteme Hinata—Presiona su erección contra mi sexo haciéndome jadear ¿asustada? ¿Excitada? No lo sé pero mis mejillas se colorean rojas—No estoy jugando, no sólo te deseo ¿lo entiendes? Te quiero para mí—Y mi corazón se aloca, lo siento palpitar con fuerza contra mi corazón, su rostro serio frente al mío ¿será posible esto? Él es Uchiha Sasuke, él es tan perfecto y yo soy tan simple ¿es verdad?

Sus labios hacen que deje de pensar, me besa y yo correspondo ese beso—Te haré que lo olvides, sólo pensarás en mí—Se sienta bruscamente y vuelve a acomodar su pene en mi entrada lo veo agitada, quizás con miedo al sentir como después de haber abierto mis pliegues se comienza a introducir en mi vagina forzando que mis paredes se abran para recibirlo, jadeó y sus manos en mis piernas intensifican su agarre, echa la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se introduce lentamente, cierro mis manos con fuerza y se detiene comienzo a sentir más molestia, vuelve a mirarme y se inclina y me da un fugaz beso en los labios suelta mi pierna derecha y la posa a lado de mi cabeza sosteniéndose... y ahora soy yo quién se pierde en esa oscura mirada... ¡cielos! Cierro los ojos con fuerza, aprieto los labios después de sentir como atraviesa mi virginidad emití un quejido, quizás un grito no lo sé, pero aquello me dolió demasiado no sé cómo siguió hasta topar, estaba tan aturdida—Tranquila—Me susurra en mi oído—Pronto va a pasar— ¿Será posible? Sinceramente no pensé que esto doliera así, su lengua no me lastimó ni un poquito, comienza a retirarse lentamente haciendo que cierre los ojos con más fuerza mientras el dolor amenaza con intensificarse.

-Sasuke-Jadeó tentada a pedirle que se detenga pero su cara me detiene, luce preocupado esperando a qué continúe hablando y no puedo hacerlo me abrazo a su cuello intentando esconderme.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunta soltando mi pierna y llevando su mano a la unión de las mías pero me aferro a no soltarlo apenada, el dolor va cediendo y sólo niego con la cabeza, él vuelve a introducirse lentamente muerdo mi labio inferior intentando no volver a quejarme y al sentirlo nuevamente dentro lo suelto llevando mis manos a sus brazos, él se sostiene con sus brazos a ambos lados de mi cabeza, me mira y en su rostro no encuentro nada que me indique que piensa.

-Estas demasiado estrecha—Junto mis cejas y él dibuja una sonrisa—Me estas volviendo loco—Se inclina y me besa tiernamente los labios, vuelve a salir lentamente y el dolor es mucho menos una de sus manos acaricia uno de mis pechos, y su beso se intensifica.

Sus penetraciones comienzan a hacerte más constantes y el vigor en ellas comienza a incrementar, el dolor va cediendo dando paso al placer, y es cierto se siente tan bien nunca creí aquello que Ino me relató pero es verdad, esto se siente tan bien, mis piernas están firmes a sus costados, emito gemidos que ya no me preocupo en callar, sólo quiero sentirlo más y más, una fina capa de sudor nos envuelve, mis manos se posaron en su espalda mientras él sigue adentrándose en mi interior abriéndome a él, haciéndome suya... y yo quiero serlo, porque él me gusta; se inclina y muerde mi pezón libre, succiona de él y su lengua me hace estremecer y hasta ese momento me doy cuenta que intento darle más profundidad a nuestra unión.

-Sa suke-Su nombre sale en un gemido, me mira y nuestra unión provoca sonidos acuosos, lo veo y sólo veo su perfección ahora comprendo porque muchas chicas quieren estar con él.

-¿Qué tanto piensas Hyuga? Cuando pones esa cara dudas de ti—Entreabro los labios sorprendida—Aprendí tus reacciones y lo que significan observándote—Aclara con su voz ronca y jadeante—Mierda no me distraigas y no te distraigas—Me besa apasionadamente y yo lo recibo atreviéndome a esta vez ser más intrépida introduzco mi lengua en su boca temeraria y él succiona de ella mientras arremete contra mi intimidad haciéndome vibrar y conozco esa sensación, toma de mi cadera elevándola un poco e incrementa su fuerza y penetraciones y entonces yo me pierdo, exploto alrededor de él, gruñe y entonces suelta un gemido el primero que le escucho y siento una calidez en mi interior, jadea y toca mi frente con la suya, ambos estamos muy agitados y al menos yo mi mente esta alterada por el placer—Te amo Hyuga.

Mis ojos se abren ante esa confesión, abro los labios por la sorpresa y seguramente mi rostro revela el impacto que causaron sus palabras, me da la vuelta de haciendo que me sostenga en mis rodillas y manos, busco su cara confundida por aquel movimiento, por sus palabras y emito un gemido placentero al volver a sentirlo en mi interior, cierro los ojos con fuerza mientras siento como golpea su pelvis contra mi trasero y como su pene me hace sentir tantas sensaciones en mí ya muy sensible intimidad, no entiendo cómo puedo seguir aquí estoy consciente que los minutos pasan pero al mismo tiempo no, no puedo contener mis gemidos, y lo escucho gruñir y en algunas ocasiones gemir, el sonido acuoso de nuestra unión se une a nuestros sonidos, finalmente mis brazos ceden y caigo en la cama extasiada sintiéndolo dentro de mí, y aquello se vuelve a repetir mi interior convulsiona y al poco tiempo él me da una nalgada y vuelve a correrse en mi interior.

La oscuridad aún está presente pero sé que no tarda en amanecer, estoy exhausta y escucho su respiración alterada a mi lado una de sus manos me toma de la cintura atrayéndome hacia él abrazándome levanto la mirada y al no lograrlo verlo activo el byakugan, sus ojos entrecerrados me observan y esboza una perceptible sonrisa.

-Eres demasiado curiosa, creí que ya no tenías energías.-Sonrío apenada sintiendo su cuerpo sudado contra el mío, su olor es tan delicioso, supongo que ese ojo especial le permite ver en la oscuridad.

-Gracias Sasuke kun.-Le digo antes de esconderme en su pecho y desactivar mi dojutsu, siento como se pone rígido seguramente confuso y esta vez soy yo quién quiere aclararle las cosas—Gracias por haberme visto, por no dejarme en la oscuridad y volver a hacer latir mi corazón.

-Hyuga tonta-Susurra mientras se esconde en mi cuello, deposita un casto beso—Eres mía y cuido de lo mío.

Sonrío porque quiero que sea así y voy a poner mi empeño para él no se decepcione de mí, para darle la descendencia que desea y sobre todo para hacerlo feliz como él ha logrado hacer conmigo en unas cuántas horas.

 **FIN**


End file.
